the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Market
ON THE MARKET You shifted nervously as you wound through the huge warren of hastily thrown-together stalls, dark tents, and bartering dragons, to a stage in the middle of the dirty courtyard. Piled on the edges were cages, sacks, crates, and nets of every shape, size, and material, shoved hastily to the side by three MudWings who looked very similar. The dragon on the stage was yelling, fanning his colorful wings. "And for a starting price of twenty-five gems, a hybrid egg from the depths of the desert! Who are the parents? Why was it out there? Those don't matter, get yourself a SandWing-SeaWing dragonet to do whatever you need from it! And the bidding begins in three..." The dirty crowd of dragons from every tribe on Pyrrhia and some from beyond, started to yell and scrabble, pulling out wallets and purses and bags, and desperately shaking them. "Two..." A stream of shimmering colors shot through the RainWing dealer's wings. "One!" Dragons howled prices at the tops of their lungs. "Thirty gems, fifty-five gems, two hundred gems, two hundred fifty gems! Can any of you in the crowd top two hundred fifty gems, hm? Thought so! And the egg goes to..." He scanned the crowd for the highest bidder, a rich, shady-looking IceWing who accepted the egg, sliding over two hundred fifty gems and taking the egg. The dealer dipped his head. "Pleasure doing business with you, Madame. Now, for the next round..." He smiled, stepping back towards a covered cage. "... we have a rare beast from the IceWing kingdom's most northern reaches... an exotic pet that only the most wealthy can afford... under normal circumstances that is." He grinned, showing off many gold teeth, as he whipped off the thick blanket. "Voila!" THE BLACK MARKET... is a large and mostly unknown system of dragons who capture, gather, buy, and sell illegal substances, animus-touched items, and even dragonets and eggs. Anyone can enter a business into the system, but not just anyone can make it big above the law. OUR BUSINESSES The Deadeye Clan The Deadeyes are a group of SkyWings, who have bred themselves in such a way that their scales are every shade of orange. It is a tradition for them to gouge out one of their eyes upon their initiation, and once they accept death, they will take out their second eye and throw themselves into a deadly situation. They smuggle illegal items from all over Pyrrhia, specifically assorted items from the RainWing kingdom, banned weapons from the SkyWing and SandWing kingdoms, and even rare metals and gemstones from other continents. Wraith Pack A dishonorable band of HuntWings. Strays and outcasts from other packs, orphans, and rogues. They banded together to steal the monster targets of the HuntWing packs Red Chain (Egg thief) Anonymously, Me (Animus-touched item and dragonet dealers) The Guard Dogs (Dragonet/beast fighters) OUR LOCATIONS AllWing Island ' '''The AllWing island location is the smallest of our areas, but a large base for dragonet selling and egg-stealing. Dragonet and beast fighters flock to the area, and they thrive in small underground villages below the main AllWing city. The dragons who participate in it are very careful to keep themselves underground and unknown. '''Possibility' Possibility is the home of a decently-sized base, full of very large storages of stolen eggs, HuntWing animals, and extremely rare and very valuable items. There are very large areas in abandoned warehouses, where dragons come in and out in secret. The area was once discovered by the Mayor of Possibility, but they were... ah, persuaded with very shiny objects... into not shutting down the unit. The Scorpion Den Of course, we are based in the shadiest of shady towns in Pyrrhia. Here, we don't have to worry about being banned, arrested, or shut down. Nearly all of the dragons in it have invested in our businesses at least once or twice. Towards the center of the town is a massive stage surrounded by stalls, where dragons gather for auctions and selling. Gemstone Cove Despite being a newer town, Gemstone Cove's black market location is thriving. Red Chain makes her home here, and she runs an enormous egg-stealing empire underneath the guise of a private hatchery. All of the dragons here are very accepting of Strigidae, the albino NightWing mayor of the town, as she personally has funded many a thievery. She buys Arctic Banshees at insanely high prices, and pays dragons extremely highly to gather them. OUR USUALS Add your OCs here!